Drowning In Pure Hate
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Emily is a teenage and going to this Academy. She encounters foes, and love. A story of high school bullying and drama! AU J/E
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: Emily is going to be having my style in this, but her personalty is the same as in the show.**

-Emily's House-

"Emily, what are you going to wear on your first day of school," asked Serena?

"I was thinking my black skinny jeans, with my _Sleeping With Sirens_ shirt, a black and grey zip up hoodie, and my black hightop Converse!"

"Awesome!"

I smiled at Serena.

This year is gonna be great, I thought.

Emily's mom walked in and said, "Tomorrow's the big day kiddo, are you ready for high school?"

"Yes, I totally am!"

I fell asleep all excited to what tomorrow will bring.

-The Next Day-

I wore what I told Serena I would, I also wore a few bracelets, one said _Pierce The Veil_, and my other one said, _Falling In Reverse._ Two of the greatest bands ever, and who could forget the band on my shirt? I've just started to listen to music, mostly post-hardcore, the music mattered more, and didn't take about random crap, like Taylor Swift or One Direction. This music, is what matters, the lyrics connect with me, unlike more pop artists, although I listen to some pop, like The Ready Set. Wait, why am I talking about music? I FEEL SO EXCITED I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

-School-

I started walking towards the high school, it isn't really a high school, it's an academy. Farewell Academy to be exact. It's one of the best schools in the nation. Luckily they don't have uniforms though.

I looked at my mirror real quick. Heavy eyeliner, check. Blonde hair emo style, check. Blue contacts, check. I'm ready!

As I was walking up the stairs to the entrance, I was being laughed at.

I looked at them, and that's it, I'm too shy to say anything.

When I walked inside I heard whispering about some group called, The Academy Stars, and they were the populars at this school. Figures.

Then people started moving out the way, there coming, oh such joy!

There's five people, a redhead girl, who looks to be the leader, with a coco blonde haired boy, seems like they're together, a girl with black hair, another girl with brown hair, and lastly a boy with white blonde hair.

They started coming up to me, "Haven't seen you hear before. You new?" The redhead said that.

"Yes, I just moved here."

She looked at my shirt and said, "What kind of band is that, with that horrid name, One Direction is much better!"

She started pulling at my hair a little. Then she examined the rest of me, "Why the hell do you dress like that?! It's _so_ not cool."

I shrugged not caring one bit, but her next statement really hurt me, "Aren't you the one who moved here with your petty single mother, and sick sister?"

I could feel my eyes tear up as I thought of Serena.

"Maybe."

"Thought so, let's go."

They left, as I ran straight to the bathroom, I looked back, and saw the coco blonde haired boy mouth sorry. I ran in the girls bathroom, and my tears rang loose, all of it hurt really, trying to stay strong isn't me, so why do I act like it?

**Hey guys! Enjoy this new story, please review, means a lot, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

-First Period-

I got out of the bathroom, and went to my locker, I just took out my iPod, and my books, and put my yellow backpack in there.

I walked to my first class, art.

When I went in the classroom, the bell just rang.

I walked up to the teacher, Ms Shelly.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, introduce yourself, please."

"I'm Emily, and I just moved here, with my mom, and my sister."

Ms. Shelly smiled.

"I only have one free seat left, next to Jayden Shiba, go on and take a seat, and he'll catch you up, on our latest project!"

I sat next to him, so he was the one that mouthed 'sorry' to me the other day.

"All we're going is a free drawing of any form of art, in groups of two. I don't have a partner, and I guess since your here, I do."

I smiled at him.

"Cool. I'm a realistic artist, I learned when I was little."

"That's amazing! I can't really draw." He gave me the sweetest and shyest smile ever.

"I can try and teach you, we should hang out sometime."

"Sure, I'll write my number down."

I smiled.

For the rest of class, we drew, and I taught him some techniques.

-Free Period-

I went to the library for free period, and just scanned the books. There wasn't anything I liked so I went to the courtyard, where everyone was, and I put in my headphones, blasting _Game Over_ by _Falling In Reverse_, and soon enough, Ronnie Radke's voice made me calm down.

I found the "stars" by the lake, and I decided to go there, I took out my portable speakers, and started to play _La La Lainey_ by _Forever The Sickest Kids_ out loud.

And of course, all of them looked annoyed...expect Jayden, he was enjoying the music...interesting.

"Shut that crap up," the redhead, Chrissy said, "Jay, go tell her shut up!"

"I like this music though, this is what I listen to, I'll tell her to lower it, but I'm going over to her."

Chrissy looked really annoyed now. Jayden picked up his bag and walked over to me, "Hey, Em, could you lower the music some, but I still want to listen to it, FTSK is an awesome band, glad someone else thinks so."

I smiled, "Sure."

The rest of my classes before lunch passed in a blur.

-Lunch-

I got my lunch, from the school, and started to see where I should sit. As I was looking I passed the "stars", and Chrissy said, "Better not sit anywhere, this school isn't for you."

I knew it wasn't, it was too fancy, and pricey, and of course I started to tear up.

"...How...just...ugh..." I ran away tears spilling out, I went to the computer lab, and I ran into a guy...literally. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and piercing green eyes, he was fairly fit as well.

"Oh sorry, I'm Warren Hayes." He smiled at me, "You're Emily, right? The new girl."

"Yep." I smiled back.

"Nice shirt, that's an awesome band!"

"I like your shirt too, Farewell, My Love is just amazing!"

"I know right! No one knows who they are though!"

I smiled, "Are you headed to lunch, maybe we could sit together."

"Yea, I was, sounds good, I don't have any friends here, but now here you are!"

I smiled, and we walked to the lunch room.

** Hey guys, sorry, I had a major headache, sorry! Please review! THANKS!**


End file.
